A Bet On Love
by gooddame
Summary: College AU: Caroline is dating Tyler and Klaus is tutoring Caroline in french meanwhile Klaus is beating Tyler at underground college poker every night until one night when he bets on Caroline. It turns into a bet on love
1. Chapter 1

First three hundred words of my new story A Bet On Love!

Caroline found herself in the middle of campus on a cold Friday night alone after a big game, it was a night she had the feeling she would always remember as she held her jean jacket close. She had axed the ides of being a college cheerleader after her sophomore year and had for the most part not regretted her decision until tonight. Girlfriends weren't allowed tonight and Tyler had promised to sneak away and find her, two hours waiting and nothing.

She turned hearing quick footsteps in the dark and excitedly ran towards them recognizing the heavy step of her boyfriend and wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him wantonly. He seemed surprised but responded readily and eagerly with skill he had never before shown. Slowly she slipped back off of his taunt body and opened her eyes screeching when she saw his face.

He was not Tyler. He was hot, had a devilish grin, and striking blue eyes and he was so not her boyfriend so why were her lips burning for more? She shoved him back ready to make a run for it when he reached for her elbow lugging her body back to his.

"And just who are you, Sweetheart?" he murmured huskily making Caroline's body writhe at his accent, an unfair advantage he no doubt had used before.

"No one," she said before storming off into the night eager to get back to her private dorm and forget what had just transpired. Needless to say she hardly slept that night and Tyler never text or went looking for her that night not that she would know until after a restless night and weeks of the man kissing her invading her dreams. More so, her makeout sessions and sometimes pushing her over the edge during sex with her boyfriend


	2. Getting To Know You

_**AN: So this story will be taking me some time to write and I'll only be going a few thousand words at a time. Please be patient with me. Thank you for your time.**_

Caroline found herself in the middle of campus on a cold Friday night alone after a big game, it was a night she had the feeling she would always remember as she held her jean jacket close. She had axed the ides of being a college cheerleader after her sophomore year and had for the most part not regretted her decision until tonight. Girlfriends weren't allowed tonight and Tyler had promised to sneak away and find her, two hours waiting and nothing.

She turned hearing quick footsteps in the dark and excitedly ran towards them recognizing the heavy step of her boyfriend and wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him wantonly. He seemed surprised but responded readily and eagerly with skill he had never before shown. Slowly she slipped back off of his taunt body and opened her eyes screeching when she saw his face.

He was not Tyler. He was hot, had a devilish grin, and striking blue eyes and he was so not her boyfriend so why were her lips burning for more? She shoved him back ready to make a run for it when he reached for her elbow lugging her body back to his.

"And just who are you, Sweetheart?" he murmured huskily making Caroline's body writhe at his accent, an unfair advantage he no doubt had used before.

"No one," she said before storming off into the night eager to get back to her private dorm and forget what had just transpired. Needless to say she hardly slept that night and Tyler never text or went looking for her that night not that she would know until after a restless night and weeks of the man kissing her invading her dreams. More so, her makeout sessions and sometimes pushing her over the edge during sex with her boyfriend.

Right. All was well until he was assigned to her as a tutor the next semester landing her with the man quite literally of her dreams. Two months in and it had barely been discussed, simply brushed aside by them both. That was until mid-term week, this week, this day when he looked and smelled so incredible and looked just out of the shower.

When he looked as if he had been waiting for her forever instead of the ten minutes it took her to book it from her last class to here across campus. Bad thoughts polluted her mind as his eyes raked over her legs coming out from under her very short plaid skirt. For some reason, probably out of nerves, she leaned in to hug him today inhaling his scent.

Again she had surprised him but in a good way he thought as he sniffed her hair, something like citrus and mango making him shiver as she let go. Caroline smiled causing his mind to stagger as she sat down in front of him waiting for Klaus to join her at their usual table. She slid open her laptop and pushed it across the table as he sat down without an uttered word.

"Please," was all she said as she pulled out some other homework to work on in order to distract herself from lingering feelings and the fight she'd had with Tyler that morning.

His eyes flitted from her to the screen a heated silence encompassing them Caroline felt his heavy gaze on her causing a ripple of shivers to run down her spine. The memory of his lips and body pressed to her body ultra-aware of his knee shaking next to her thigh. She clenched her fist under the wooden table in one of the small coves of the library they usually met at.

She reminded herself to not think of that time, that day, told herself repeatedly in her mind that she had a boyfriend, her high school boyfriend, Tyler. She reminded herself far too often and now was no different as she waited for him to finish looking over her French paper. But her mind wandered down dark paths in her boredom causing her to remember _that_ day.

He spoke out at that precise moment shaking Caroline from the haunting images of his lips over hers before she even knew his name, "Are you still mad about that kiss?" Klaus asked.

Caroline huffed trying to mask her blush behind one of her binders only looking at him from behind the plastic folder, "That was three months ago and no," she lied at the end hating having been caught.

"So you're counting?" Klaus practically beamed as he scooted closer shutting the lid of her laptop to better focus on her.

Caroline felt her body rush with heat under his stare, "I'm not, I just I need you to teach me French not French kissing," she muttered under her breath smiling frostily at the disparaging librarian passing by.

He smirked at that, "From what I recall, you excelled at that," he uttered licking his lips as his eyes drifted lower down as his hands pushed away her binder.

She scoffed sitting back and crossing her arms, "I thought you were Tyler," it sounded like a taunt rather than a fact.

Klaus had the gull to smile broadly, "Still, you're a glorious kisser," he complimented practically climbing the table to get closer to her.

She colored, "Shut up and read my essay I need it turned in-" Klaus interjected latching onto her hand as she waved it about.

"I know Caroline, midnight," he articulated as his tongue curling over her name.

"Just-" she gestured to her laptop as she wretched her hand out of his grasp tucking it into her side while it still blazed from his touch.

"I finished it about twenty minutes ago," Klaus confesses surprising her as he lifts the lid sliding it to her and her paper appears on the screen.

"I highlighted the areas that need work in yellow and the parts that need to be expanded on in red," he tells her so there's no confusion, "I thought it might help."

"Thank you," she said stunned before going with her gut and asking him, "Why?" his answer no doubt surprised her.

Klaus smiled as he replied simply, "I enjoy you, I always have. From the first moment..." Caroline leaned closer to him without thinking exciting Klaus to the core.

"How's Tyler?" he asked throwing her from the moment they were sharing because of the fact that he had to remind himself that she wouldn't accept him.

"Good, good, football season is over so he has more time," 'for me' she left out because it seemed Klaus was spending more time with her boyfriend than she was.

The college underground poker nights had taken a toll on her relationship with Tyler, Tyler who was the only reason she hadn't gone to another college, another university. But she wasn't bitter, no, not always. Not when she got to see Klaus every Monday and Wednesday. Bad Caroline. Bad.

"I just assumed," Klaus began to explain considering how on edge Tyler had been the night before during their fourth poker match.

Klaus had undoubtedly annihilated him the evening before with Caroline watching in a dashing little blue number that exposed her luscious legs. He could still see her, her curling lip of distaste for the game, the flare of her nostrils as Tyler bet his last belonging, his father's watch. The watch that sat mischievously on his wrist now as their gazes collided.

Caroline shut him down quick with his next words, "Don't assume," she said with a slight bow of her head and a soft shutting of her eyes.

Curious, he asked, "Why's that?"

"Well," she paused, "Because it means you've been thinking about me, and you shouldn't," she reasoned with him even though deep, deep down she reveled in it.

"I can't help my mind wandering towards you Caroline," he looked up from hooded eyes like a puppy being reprimanded, "That's a compliment."

"And I'm flattered but nothing can ever happen," Caroline said decorously, "I love Tyler, I'm with Tyler." She declared with a resolute voice.

"And I respect that," Klaus realized and said, "I'm not the kind of man to rob the princess Caroline," he spoke in honesty trying to convince her.

"No?" Caroline asked.

"No," he answered quickly, "I'm a fan of the slow burn, wooing the princess," he clarified enlightening the queen of his eyes.

Caroline shifted in her seat, "I am not up for wooing," Caroline said shutting down her laptop getting ready to leave him until Wednesday.

Klaus nodded seeing a challenge, "We'll see," he promised watching her leave him.


	3. Just A Little Chat

_**AN: Hey guys! Back at it again with a short chapter! I know you might think it's a filler chapter as I do but bare with me the bet on love is coming up real soon!**_

Caroline grinned like a fool as she reached for the paper her professor was handing her back temporarily, she had gotten an even better grade than she had expected and knew Klaus' help was to blame. After last night's game it was the least he could do, she thought as she gave back her paper and raced from the room.

Spotting Klaus at their usual sport sporting his Henley and jeans with a stack of books in his hands she paused trying to slow her walking into a light stroll before reaching him. He turned around probably sensing her and the smile that hit him reverberated in her core though Caroline being Caroline just ignored it.

"I bought it, it was a special, don't over think it," the blonde said as she reached out handing him a smoothie like the kind he drank sometimes when they studied.

Klaus' smiled morphed into a smirk, "I wouldn't dream of it," he answered her as he set aside the stack of books and grabbed for the bottle in her hand.

He appraised her enjoying her presence even if she was a bit early, now he would have to tell her he also worked her part-time which is why it was convenient to meet here most of the time. Still he was happy to see her, in all honesty it was her perfume that drew his head back to look at her and what a view she was.

"You're early," Caroline said as she stood before him looking over at him appreciatively without actually meaning to but she was happy to see him.

"I'm always here at this time," Klaus confessed sheepishly with one hand behind his neck rubbing softly as he spoke.

Caroline clucked her tongue, "So all this time I'm thinking I'm early and you've already been waiting for a half an hour?" she asked him with a smile.

Klaus nodded, "Well I work here," he replied in turn smiling as she was.

"How did I not know that?" the blonde asked him making Klaus looked down and away from her as he thought of his answer.

"Personal, I suppose," he said finally making her turn thoughtful.

"You're not wrong," Caroline admitted knowing she could get mad if he ever brought up personal stuff, "Anyway, I got an A which I could have gotten on my own but the plus really helped so thank you,"

Klaus nodded once in acceptance, "I'm only happy to help Love," he assured her.

"And even thought I should be mad at you, Thanks," she said playfully as she turned around to walk over to their usual study spot.

"Why should you be mad at me?" Klaus asked curiously reaching for her textbook and binder before she could refuse him.

Caroline shook her head unable to keep from smiling at the gesture, "Because you beat Tyler last night again," she reminded them both.

Klaus smirked as he set down her books, it had been rather glorious, "What was I supposed to do? Let him win?" he asked as she sat down.

"No," Caroline admitted knowing Klaus letting him win wouldn't have done anyone any favors, "But it's like you turn into another person when you're playing, who are you trying to impress?"

"If I were to answer that you'd be mad at me," Klaus said meaningfully as he opened her textbook to the newest chapter she had to work on.

"Tonight could you just go easy on him," Caroline asked and Klaus arched his brow, they had just agreed for Klaus not to let him win, "Like no taunting him."

"I can't make that promise Love," Klaus told her in French making Caroline's face contort though she commented no further.

Caroline then proceeded to call Klaus the most colorful word she could think of in French because let's be honest everyone learns the bad words first. Klaus sat looking aghast but impressed as he read through the next portion of her assignment before explaining it to her.


End file.
